Evolution Map
Newly introduced into Patapon 2 is the Evolution Map. Instead of being able to create whatever Rarepon you want based on what materials you have, you have to instead unlock them in a branching order. Once you have unlocked the Rarepon you want you can level them up to make them stronger. There are 3 stages of growth for each Rarepon, they grow much stronger at level 5 and level 10. Kibapons, Dekapons, Megapons, Robopons, Mahopons and Toripons are unlocked by discovering their scroll on the Evolution Map. To find out how to unlock them see: Patapon Units and look under acquisition in Patapon 2. Normal Level 1 Description: A normal Patapon. He can get a little stronger by leveling-up. Level 5 Description: A pretty strong Patapon. Change his equipment freely to change his strengths. Level 10 Description: The strongest Patapon. He can get better use than the other Rarepons out of the best equipment. Pyopyo - Pyokora - Pyokoran Level 1 Description: Resistant against cold chills but weak against fire. Leveling-up will increase his speed. Level 5 Description: A Rarepon who quickly gets faster as he levels up. He has 20% freeze resistance, but is weak against fire damage. Level 10 Description: A really, really fast Rarepon! He can't be frozen and is weak to fire! He can inflict critical, stagger, and knockback hits. Buhyokko - Buhyonku - Puuhyonku Level 1 Description: These XL-sized Patapons are great against knockback but their size slows their attack speed. Gradually improve stagger skills by leveling-up. Level 5 Description: These XXL- sized Patapons minimize knockback but their size slows their attack speed. Their chilled mood makes them great of stressful battles! Level 10 Description: This behemoth-sized Patapon will bulldoze through the enemy ranks. Resistant to all stagger and knockback attacks. Enemies will cower like kittens! Nyontama - Gekoroth - Gekoronpa Level 1 Description: Resistant against some fire and electrical attacks. He'll gain speed as he levels-up; however his stagger won't improve. Level 5 Description: So charming, but so strong! Can cause critical hits. Strong against lightning but easy to stagger. Level 10 Description: Aww, it's so amazingly adorable! But very strong, and can cause criticals. Extremely strong against lightning but staggers very easily. Wanda - Wandaba - Wandabata Level 1 Description: A Rarepon whose attack power increasses gradually as he levels-up. His stagger rate is 20%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Level 5 Description: A Rarepon whose attack power increases quickly as he levels up. His stagger rate is 30%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Level 10 Description: A formidable warrior! Each attack is fatal! His stagger rate is 50%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Fumya - Funmyaaru - Funmyaga Level 1 Description: Rarepons whose critical rate rises gradually as they level-up. At Lv. 5 their attacks become very fast. They're weak against ice damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon's attacks are quite fast. If you level him up, his critical rate will rise. He's weak against ice damage. Level 10 Description: Combining quick attacks and reliable critical hits, this Rarepon can really make some damage! They're weak against ice attacks though. Menyokki - Kisuk - Moriussoo Level 1 Description: This Rarepon is like a seed in the ground. He has excellent stagger, knockback, and HP, but must be leveled-up to be put to use. Naturally he's weak against fire. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon is like a young sapling! He has high stagger, knockback, and HP, but he easily catches fire. Level 10 Description: This Rarepon has grown into a mighty oak! He has unrivaled stagger, knockback, and HP, but he'll burst into flames at the slightest provocation. He takes double damage from fire. Uhoho - Uuhoho - Uhokkya Level 1 Description: This Rarepon specializes in status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon specializes in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels-up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 10 Description: These Rarepons specialize in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. They really have the powers of a demon; however, actual damage is very low. Mofu - Mofuuru - Mofurumo Level 1 Description: It's fluffy body protects against taking damage. Can dodge mortal blows, but it's pretty flammable. Level 5 Description: It's even fluffier body resists most status effects and damage. only fire can penetrate its defenses. Level 10 Description: Wow, it's so amazingly fluffy! Resists all kinds of status effects and damage, but extremely flammable. Chiku - Chikkuri - Chikurinchi Level 1 Description: Improves critical hits but low defence skills and freezes easily. His speed only starts to be effective after leveling-up. Level 5 Description: He's pretty fast, but still needs leveling-up to unlock his true potential. Improves critical hits by 20%, but defense skills are still low and intolerant to ice. Level 10 Description: Gosh, what scary spikes! Fast and furious instantaneous attacks. But extremely bad defense and really weak against ice. And gets a nice hair due. Chigyobi - Gyopicchi - Gyogyoppa Level 1 Description: This Rarepon's attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage, will increase as he levels-up. His critical resistance is 30%; takes elemental damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon's attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage, will go up as he levels-up. His critical resistance is 50%, but he's weak against elemental damage. Level 10 Description: This Rarepon has superior attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage. His attacks are fast and he fully resists critical strikes, but he's weak against element attacks. Koppen - Suppen - Supengu Level 1 Description: These Rarepons' freezing rate and freeze resistance grow gradually as they level-up. They take reduced damage from ice, but they're weak against fire and electricity. Level 5 Description: These Rarepons' freezing rate and freeze resistance grow gradually as they level-up. They take reduced damage from ice, but they're weak against fire and electricity. Level 10 Description: These Rarepons will freeze anything they touch. Sadly their cool features make them weak against fire and electricity. Kanokko - Kanokyon - Kanodia Level 1 Description: These Rarepons are made for a full-out fight, with the ability to cause and resist critical, knockback, and stagger. Their abilities improve gradually as they level-up. Level 5 Description: Great in a full-out fight! With the ability to cause and resist critical, knockback, and stagger. Their abilities improve gradually as they level-up. Level 10 Description: Experts in a full-out fight! Extremely easy to use, with full critical, knockback, and stagger resistance. They're the perfect Patapon! Filho da puta = Mother Fucker = Son of Bitch Mashu - Mashuro - Mashuriro Level 1 Description: These Rarepons cause knock back and sleep effects. Their ability to take out enemies will increase as they level up. Weak against fire, strong against sleep attacks. Level 5 Description: These Rarepons have improved knock back and sleep effects. Their increased ability to take out enemies during battle will help sway any battle; however, they are still weak against fire. Level 10 Description: These Rarepons can knock enemies back a long distance and send them to an unwaking sleep. They also resist sleep completely, but they're still weak against fire. Mogyu - Mogyuun - Mogyugyu Level 1 Description: Surprisingly strong! Slow to move and attack, but powerful enough to change the tide of battle. Level 5 Description: Astonishingly strong! Slow to move and attack, but frighteningly powerful enough to offset the balance of battle. Level 10 Description: I've never seen anything so strong! Slow to move and attack but powerful enough to throw a battle into chaos. Sabara - Baasara - Babassa Level 1 Description: The invincible warriors! Abilities superior to all others let it defeat any enemy put before it. Level 5 Description: Delivering critical hits and big damage, this Patapon will plow through enemies with his 1.2x attack speed and 50% sleep resistance. Level 10 Description: The Destroyer! Babassa is 100% resilient against sleep attacks. With his 1.2x speed and lethal strength, all battles will sway your way. Gyaba - Gyabaan - Wagyanba Level 1 Description: The first form of the ultimate Rarepon. They take half damage from everything except fire, ice, and electricity. Their handling of fire elements improves as they level-up. Level 5 Description: Stage two of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything except fire, ice and electricity. They're starting to unlock their fire potential! Level 10 Description: Final Stage of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything besides ice and electricty. They have now unlocked their fire power!